1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a technology of detecting a slip of a mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “robot” is generally applied to an autonomous figure having a human form which is equipped with a machine to operate body parts including mechanical limbs to perform functions in a humanlike manner. However, nowadays, the term of ‘robot’ can refer to a machine that may not resemble human beings in appearance but may be able to autonomously perform tasks.
In particular, a mobile robot is desirable in performing tasks in harsh environments or dangerous areas replacing humans. In addition, a domestic mobile robot, such as a cleaning robot, which autonomously moves in homes is becoming increasingly common for helping housework.
In order for a mobile robot to autonomously move and perform tasks, localization for self position recognition is desirable. One representative form of localization is known as simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM). SLAM refers to a method by which a robot detects information about surroundings and processes the obtained information, thereby estimating the absolute position thereof while building a map corresponding to a task space for task to be performed.
When the robot obtains the information about surrounding to perform the SLAM, if an unexpected slip occurs during motion of the robot, errors in obtaining information increase and inaccuracy of the position recognition is caused.
In particular, when a cleaning robot operates in homes of a complicated structure, the robot may slip while passing over a carpet or a door sill or may collide with an obstacle. The slip represents a state in which a driving wheel rotates but the robot stop moving. Thus it is desirable for the slip to be detected and for another path to be generated, thereby preventing the robot from becoming stuck.